Rocky Horror Wedding
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: *COMPLETE* At last, Draco and Harry are finally getting married!  And Harry has picked out one hell of a theme. Warning: crossdressing!


**Disclaimer: Not only do I own NOTHING in the Harry Potter universe, I also own NOTHING in relation to The Rocky Horror Picture Show.**

"Oh, I'm so excited, I can't believe you two are finally getting married," Hermione gushed, tugging on her wild hair.

Harry smoothed out his tiny gold shorts unnecessarily. "Yeah, I know. I was so shocked that Draco agreed to a Rocky Horror Picture Show themed wedding. Will you help me with this oil?" Harry offered her the small bottle.

"Sure," she said, taking it with a smile. Hermione opened and sniffed delicately. "What's this scent? I love it."

"Uh, it's something Draco had made up special. He says the scent reminds him of me." Harry blushed deeply and, since he was topless, Hermione could see it spread all the way down.

"That's so sweet of him," she said sincerely, pouring some of the liquid in her hand and rubbing it all over his body, from his shoulders to his shiny gold shoes. "Out of curiosity, why are you dressed as Rocky, Draco's the blond muscular one."

"Oh, we thought it would be funny if we did it opposite of our hair colors. Plus, erm, you know, the position in-" Harry stopped talking and, Hermione didn't think it was possible, blushed darker. Just as she was finishing up, Ginny burst in the room.

"Oh, Harry, you look so cute!" she exclaimed.

"So do you, Gin! Now, let's see you two together."

Hermione and Ginny stood next to each other, mock posing for him. Hermione was dressed as Magenta, her normally smooth hair returned to its bottle-brush look from when she was younger. Her bridesmaid dress was a dingy mock-up of a maid's outfit, complete with feather duster, her cleavage greatly enhanced by the outfit. The calf-high boots and black pantyhose made her legs look very long. Her face was pale from the white top-coat, making her dark eye make-up look so much darker and her red lipstick seem so much brighter.

Ginny was dressed as Colombia, her red hair in a pixie cut, a sparkly gold and black overcoat over the sparkly multi-colored corset and tiny sparkly shorts. She was holding the sparkly gold top hat with the sparkly big pink bow, though she was already wearing the choker that went underneath. Ginny had opted out of the tap shoes, though they were still dark blue with light colored spangles and the light blue socks were over her fishnet tights. Due to the same white top-coat, you could barely see her eyebrows and her eye make-up wasn't as dark as Hermione's, though it still made her eyes look big. Her blush (a single line high on her cheeks) was as bright as her red lipstick.

"You two look awesome!" Harry exclaimed, clapping his hands. "Oh, this is going to be the greatest wedding the Wizarding world has ever seen! So, Severus is ready to perform the ceremony?" he asked Hermione.

"Yes, and he said thanks for not making him cross-dress," she snickered.

"And I thank you for letting Theo dress as Eddie; he looks hot in all that leather," Ginny added with a wink.

Harry laughed as the wedding planner called out, "Two minutes, everyone! Places!"

With small squeals of excitement from all three, Ginny handed Hermione her small white hat and put on her own hat and bow.

"Is everyone ready?" Harry asked, a bit breathlessly. The girls nodded and they filed into the small room that would open up to the wedding hall. The doors flung open and Hermione danced out as "Time Warp" started playing, Ginny following right after. When it was Harry's turn, the music changed and "I Can Make You a Man" came on instead. Harry paused in shock before continuing down the aisle. It wasn't supposed to change but Harry guessed that someone (probably Draco) had other ideas and the blush that had disappeared came back in full force.

_I would be the blushing bride_, he thought wryly. Still, he danced down his way up to dais, not the funny jig he had rehearsed for the Time Warp, but an improvised sensual dance, his eyes on Draco the whole time.

His future husband looked delicious dressed as Frank-N-Furter, with the black sparkly shoes with white heels, ankle bracelet, and black thigh-high fishnets attached to a garter belt, the tiny black underwear with the grey sparkly belt that matched the laced-up corset and fingerless elbow-length gloves and the thick pearls around his neck. Harry let his eyes trail up to the dark red lipstick (he desperately wanted to see it smeared) and the dark eye shadow making his eyes look wide and expressive. The expression in them now was lust as he took in Harry's practically non-existent outfit and oiled body.

Harry spared a glance for the two groomsmen as he took his place next to Draco. Blaise was dressed as Brad, in nothing but a pair of tighty whities and a long white lab coat that only had one button done up. Theodore was dressed as Eddie: heavy boots, torn blue jeans, black shirt, leather vest and scarf.

Severus cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. He was dressed as Riff Raff, with a dirty and torn long overcoat with the dingy white button-up left mostly open, the dirty black skinny pants and boots. He began the ceremony, making it as short as possible at the request of Draco. After performing the appropriate spells, the couple walked out to "Sweet Transvestite," much to the amusement of everyone in attendance. As they rushed to the back, Harry noticed that everyone had dressed as different characters from the movie. Instead of rice or bird seed, everyone tossed colorful feathers in the air, so that they gently floated around, coating everything in a fuzzy layer.

The newlyweds raced towards the reception hall, until Draco pulled Harry into small, unused room. Before Harry could ask, Draco kissed him hard, pulling him close and rubbing his erection against Harry.

"I thought that dance you did would be the end of me," he breathed, pushing Harry gently against the wall and lifting him so that his legs wrapped around Draco. "I know we're supposed to wait, but I can't be walking around with an erection for the next few hours." His lips fell to Harry's neck, kissing but not biting, as one hand dipped behind those tiny little shorts and probed Harry's entrance.

Harry whimpered and clung to him. He dimly registered his shorts disappearing and his portal becoming slick before fully registering Draco breaching him in one fluid move. It wasn't what he had imagined their first time as a married couple would be like, quick and hot, full of panting groans, but as his release shot onto Draco, he found he didn't care.

Draco slid out wetly, his face buried in Harry's shoulder as they caught their breath. Draco did a quick _Scourgify_ on them before returning Harry's shorts. The pair looked each other over and made any necessary adjustments. Harry was surprised (and disappointed) that Draco's lipstick never smeared.

"Ready to go, Mister Malfoy?" Draco asked. Harry smiled, a warm glow in his chest, and nodded. Hand in hand, they walked into the crowded reception hall, only to be confronted by Ginny.

"You two look like you've been fucking."

**A/N: Written for ayurubie on the LJ community for the prompt - They have an unconventional wedding.**


End file.
